El cientifico
by CNagisa
Summary: SongFic de Noruega y Dinamarca. Canción: "The Scientist". Artista: "Coldplay".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, ni la canción utilizada me pertenecen :/

_Canción: The Scientist._

_Artista: Coldplay._

_Pareja: Noruega x Dinamarca._

_Es una canción hermosa y yo la destrozo con este pobre fic muajajaja!_

* * *

**The Scientist.-**

* * *

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart.

_(Vengo a reunirme contigo, a decirte que lo siento,_  
_ Tu no sabes lo encantador que eres._  
_ Tenía que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito,_  
_ Decirte que me separé de ti.)_

Llego a la puerta, golpeándola fuertemente; la madera retumbo como un estruendo.

"¡Abreme!" exclamo con desesperación. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien. Anhelaba tocar su cálida piel y verle sonreír, como de costumbre.

Lo sentía, hubiera deseado apurar las cosas y poder ser libre, para caer en sus brazos nuevamente. Hasta el ultimo momento, quería disculparse. Pedir perdón por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo.

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh, lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, coming in tales,

Heads are a science apart.

_(Dime tus secretos y preguntame tus preguntas,_  
_ Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo._  
_ Corriendo en círculos, llegando a las colas,_  
_ Cabezas de la ciencia separadas.)_

Deseaba oirlo, fruncir el ceño ante su actitud metiche y mandona. Cruzar los brazos, fingiendo ignorar sus palabras. Sólo quería demostrarle, de esa manera particular, su amor.

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be this hard,

Oh take me back to the start.

_(Nadie dijo que era fácil,_  
_ Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos._  
_ Nadie dijo que era fácil,_  
_ Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil._  
_ Oh, llevame de nuevo al comienzo.)_

En todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos del danés, se sintió mas solo que nunca. Era difícil asumir que no lo tenia cerca para regañarlo y decirle _"Idiota"_. Dolio mucho el separarse de él y no ser protegido por sus brazos ¿Cuan difícil fue todo para el frágil corazón de Noruega…?

I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
Pulling your puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.

_(Solo estaba imaginando los números y las figuras,_  
_ Separando los rompecabezas._  
_Las cuestiones de la ciencia de la ciencia y del progreso, _  
_ No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón.)_

Lejos de él, se sintió incompleto. Le faltaba algo, que él mismo sabia que nunca podía llegar a ser...

Repitió el golpe y apretó los puños, apoyando la frente en la puerta. Estaba lleno de emociones que le calcomian la cabeza, lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos que lo perturbaban. Él no era así ¿Dónde había quedado el noruego pasible y tranquilo? Frío e insensible.

And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start.  
Running in circles, chasing tails,  
And coming back as we are.

_(Dime que me amas, vuelve y frecuéntame,_  
_ Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo._  
_ Corriendo en círculos, persiguiendo las colas,_  
_ Regresando como somos.)_

"Por favor" susurro, soltando varias lágrimas. Escucho un crujido de adentro y se separo de la entrada. Seco el llanto con la mano, mirando al frente.

Lentamente, su Dinamarca, se asomo. Al ver al pequeño, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Levanto los brazos y lo rodeo con ellos.

"Te eche de menos… Noru…" le dijo con los ojos cerrados, apretándolo con fuerza.

Todo volvería a la normalidad; sus vidas volverían al mismo camino...

Escondió el rostro en el ancho pecho para continuar llorando. Esta vez de felicidad, la cual era por causa de aquel al cual vivia insultando.

Nobody said it was easy,  
oh its such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be so hard.

Im going back to the start.

_(Nadie dijo que era fácil,_  
_ Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos._  
_ Nadie dijo que era fácil,_  
_ Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil._  
_ Voy a volver al inicio)_

"Bienvenido" le acaricio los cabellos finos y claros "De nuevo... ¿Cierto?", agrego el mayor.

Sonrío débilmente asentando con la cabeza esas palabras, que las entendía a la perfección...

* * *

_No me tiren piedras, tengan piedad: Es mi primer songfic jajaja XD_

_Gracias por leer! :3 (Reviews? u.u?) Aaaff, disculpen si la traducción esta mal D':  
_


End file.
